The present invention relates to a door system which can be installed on a storing structure such as a cabinet or other furniture provided with shelves for storing articles, the structure or cabinet having an open face, that is, without a door. The invention is particularly concerned with a quick attach door system for installation on an open face cabinet.
In the past, door systems installed on open face, doorless cabinets were provided with full perimeter flames having doors attached to vertical uprights with butt hinges and in some cases continuous piano type hinges. In these prior art systems, installation generally requires drilling and fastening with bolts to support the perimeter frame on the cabinet opening. Such prior art door systems require excessive time for installation compared to the present invention. The installation is time-consuming and is an economical factor leading to an extensive expense, especially where multiple installations are required. Manufacturing time and cost is extensively higher due to product complexities, packaging and shipping to the installation site.
The present invention relates to a door system readily attached to an existing storage shelving support structure, such as a cabinet having an open face. The invention can be utilized with different types of cabinets manufactured by well known manufacturers like Spacesaver, Aurora, Tennsco, as well as with other cabinets having similar shelf support structure within the interior of the cabinet. The above mentioned cabinets are generally provided with vertical apertured uprights some of which are fastened to the back of the cabinet and the other vertical uprights are attached to the front vertical sides of the cabinet opening. The apertures in the vertical uprights are adapted to receive shelving provided with lugs which are fitted into the apertures. This provision is also used in the present invention wherein an upper support member and a lower support member are provided with lugs which are fitted into the apertured uprights. Only in this case, the upper and lower support members are attachable to the front uprights adjacent the opening in the cabinet. The door used in the present invention comprises a pair of door halves, each door half being provided with a pair of retractable spring pin hinges, thus making an efficient and economical system to install.
Manufacturing, packaging and shipping to the site of installation are design benefits because the doors which are preassembled with a lock catch and retractable spring pin hinges are still individual or separate and can be compactly packed with individual upper and lower preassembled support members.
It is accordingly an object of the invention is to provide a door system which can be quickly attached to a doorless structure such as an open face cabinet, provided with vertically arranged shelves.
Another object of the invention is to provide a door system having door halves which can be readily installed and dismounted if necessary.
It is also an object of the invention is to provide a door system using a pair of door halves provided with quick release hinge members.
A further object of the invention is to provide a door supported by quick release spring pin hinges which can be placed in a latched, non-removable, manner.